A Helping Hand
by Cat1234622
Summary: Ayumi wants to impress Satoshi. So, she asks Yoshiki to help her. He agrees because he can't say no to the girl he loves, even if it means to help her woo his best friend. As they get closer, feelings start to change. Will Ayumi fall in love with her blonde friend? Or will she shake off those feelings? Can Seiko and Mayu help her figure everything out? Find out in A Helping Hand!
1. Help From A Friend

"I think you should just confess to him."

"I can't do that," I told my sister. She sighed.

"Yes, you can Ayumi!" She answered.

You're probably wondering who we're talking about right now...Satoshi Mochida, the most trustworthy and sweetest boy at Kisaragi Academy. In my eyes he's perfect. I do have some competition though, such as one of my friends: Naomi Nakashima and a lot of other girls at our school. I mean why can't they like Kishinuma! He's cute. Ugh! Why would I even think that? I guess the stress is really getting to my head.

"No, I can't!"

"Give me one good reason why?" Hinoe put her hands on her hips.

"Because, it could ruin our friendship," I replied.

"Then, I really can't help you Ayumi-chan!"

"Yes, you can. You can see the future."

Hinoe laughed, shook her head and then walked out of my room. I grunted. Why is love so hard? I layed there staring at the ceiling thinking of what I could do to get him to notice me. I could write an admirers note. Nope, too cliche. I could make him jealous by using someone. No, that's way too mean, I'd feel bad. My phone started ringing, knocking me out of my thoughts.

 _Ssilleug ssilleug_

 _Eongdong-il jwualo wiggle wiggle_

 _Deo neukkim itge_

 _Jeo simseureop deo_

 _Binggeul binggeul josimseuropge_

 _Heundeurobwa Heundeurobwa_

 _"Huh why is Kishinuma calling me?"_ I thought.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

" _Hello Shinozaki, I wanted to tell you something_ ," a voice that didn't sound like Kishinuma answered.

"Um okay."

" _Anyways I-" "SHINOHARA GET OFF MY PHONE!" "You can't make me!"_

 _"Sorry about that Shinozaki. Shinohara is well, I don't really know the name of her illness."_

"Oh it's okay!" I answered.

"A _ctually if you're not doing anything why don't you join us at the bowling alley? Y-you don't have to if you don't want-"_

"Um, sure actually," I answered. It was a good distraction from Mochida.

" _Great! See you soon_." He hung up.

I was a little suspicious. Why would Seiko be hanging out with him at the bowling alley? And why would she take his phone? Are they in a secret relationship? They better not be! I mean, I wouldn't care but- oh nevermind!

...

It took me about 15 minutes to get to the bowling alley. I saw Kishinuma, rolling his eyes at Seiko. She was probably saying something inappropriate because she was making weird kissy faces. I ran up to them and waved. "Ayumi-chan I'm so happy you made it, I could pee! Which I should probably go do that. Be right back. Don't miss me too much Kishinuma," Seiko said as she ran to the bathroom. Now, I'm really suspicious. It's the perfect time to ask Kishinuma-kun about it.

"Thank god she's gone."

"Um, Kishinuma could I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Are you and Seiko dating?" I asked him quickly.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. Then, burst out laughing. "That's funny. Why would you- oh!"

"Are you?" I asked again slower this time.

"Haha No way! Not in a million years. The only reason we are here alone is because Suzumoto and Morishige canceled," he answered.

I laughed. That explains it, I was suspicious for nothing. Speaking of the devil, Seiko came bouncing out of the bathroom with toilet paper sticking out of her shoe. "Let's play some bowling! Whoo!" She exclaimed happily.

We played a couple rounds, I won them all. Did I mention that I'm a beast at bowling? No, well now you know. Soon enough it was time to go home. Awww, I was having so much fun kicking their asses.

...

I woke up the next morning got into my uniform, brushed my hair, put it in pigtails, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and walked out of the house. I didn't get much sleep because I was thinking about Mochida and how I could impress him. I looked like a zombie and I sure felt like one too. As I was walking, I almost walked right into someone. That blonde hair was all too familiar. Kishinuma! He might know what I could do. Mochida is his best friend after all!

"Kishinuma!" I called out to him. He stopped and turned around. He smiled as he saw me coming. "What's up?"

"I have a question?"

"You sure seem to have a lot of those lately," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. He was too blunt. Although, that's not always a bad thing.

"It's about Mochida," I said shyly.

His face soured. "What about him?"

"Well, you see I really like him-" He put his hand up signaling me to stop. He thinks he can just do that! TO ME! HIS CLASS REP! That boy has nerve.

"I'm guessing you want me to give you ideas on how to woo him," he guessed. I nodded. Wow! Kishinuma is smarter than he looks. I can almost forgive him for giving the hand.

"Yeeeaahhh," I said.

He sighed. "I guess you should make a genius plan to make him be yours before Valentine's Day," he suggested.

That would be good idea but, I can't do it alone. I can't just stalk him...can I? No, that's too creepy. Wait! "That's perfect and you'll help me right?"

He jumped at my sudden question. "Huh!? No way!"

"Please."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"PLEASE!" I yelled as I jumped on him. His face turned bright red. It was probably because people were starting to stare. Yeah, probably unless he has a crush on me or something. Nahh, he wouldn't like a girl like me.

"Okay fine. Just get off me," he agreed. I jumped off of him and then danced around. With the help of Kishinuma, Mochida will be mine by Valentine's Day! I guarantee it. Oooooohhhh I can't wait to get started.

...

Classes passed by and before I knew it, it was Lunch. I went to my usual table along with my friends: Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Seiko Shinohara, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Naomi Nakashima and my crush Satoshi Mochida. I plopped in my seat in between Kishinuma-kun and Mochida. "Hey Ayumi," Mayu greeted me.

"Hey Mayu," I said back. Mayu is one of my good friends, I can tell her everything. The only person she would tell would be Morishige. He wouldn't give a damn so, I honestly wouldn't care.

"You guys, you wouldn't believe what happened," Satoshi said. "This morning Yuka was watching "Sakura's Trick"," he added.

"No way! I watch that. Yuka knows her stuff!" Seiko commented. Morishige face palmed. "Shinohara, that's not necessarily a good thing."

I felt someone elbow me. "Shinozaki, you may wanna stop staring. You're blushing," Kishinuma whispered. Oh my god! I must have been daydreaming about Mochida and I getting married that I didn't even notice I was staring!

"I have to use the bathroom!" I said and stood up. I dashed out of the cafeteria and to the nearest bathroom. I had to wash my face, it was burning hot. I don't know why I was blushing this hard. I don't usually. Whatever, I should probably get back to the others.

...

The last couple classes went by quickly. Soon, it was the end of the day. I saw Kishinuma walking with Mochida talking about something. I need to get closer. I sped up my pace and ducked into a bush.

"No dates my ass! Every girl would die to go with you!"

"But, Naomi won't ask me," Mochida said. Oh yeah, it's a girls ask boys dance I totally forgot! Grrrrr, he likes Nakashima! That just spoiled my mood. She's just going to be a pain in my ass. But, I have hope with Kishinuma's street smarts and my planning talent, I will be able to steal his heart.

"Really not my issue, dude," Kishinuma said.

"Wow, you're sure supportive!" He said sarcastically. Kishinuma just shrugged. "I'm just gonna catch up to her maybe she'll ask me."

"Good luck with that," Kishinuma called after him. "Okay Shinozaki you can come out now."

He knew I was in here the whole time! Wha? How? Well, I was never good at spying on people. "How did you know I was there?" I asked him.

"Satoshi is just really oblivious to everything around him, plus you made a rustling noise so." That explains why he doesn't see that I like him. It makes sense now.

"Why don't you come over to my house and we can work on our plan?" I smiled. I really wanted to do this as soon as possible.

He widened his eyes and blushed. Why was he so nervous to come over to one of his friends house? I'll let that go...for now. "S-sure."

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as grabbed his hand and ran, pulling him along with me.

We stopped at my house, which is not that far from Kisaragi Academy. I walked in and took my shoes off. Kishinuma stood there waiting seemingly for me to let him enter my house. At least he's polite about that. "Are you just going to stand there?" I asked him, giggling. He shook his head and walked in.

"AYUMI WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" My sister yelled from the kitchen.

"A FRIEND FROM SCHOOL!" I yelled back.

"OH WHO?! LET ME MEET THEM. IT IS THAT GOOD LOOKING BLONDE BOY FROM YOUR GROUP PICTURE?!"

I face palmed. Could she embarrass me even more? I turned to Kishinuma. "I'm sorry about that Kishinuma-kun, my sister's really weird."

He chuckled. "Don't worry my little sister is the same way." That made me feel a bit better. That I wasn't the only one with a weird sibling.

"Are you going to introduce me Ayumi-chan?" My sister said tapping her foot impatiently.

I sighed. "Hinoe, this is my friend Yoshiki Kishinuma, Kishinuma-kun this is my sister Hinoe Shinozaki," I said.

"You're even cuter in person!"

"Thanks?" He answered. I'm going to have stern talking to her when he leaves. She just doesn't know when to stop.

"Okay Hinoe we are going upstairs now!" I butted in as I pulled Kishinuma up th stairs. I needed to get us away from there as soon as possible.

"Okay, don't do anything weird!" I heard her yell from downstairs.

"HINOE!" I yelled in embarrassment. My face was getting hot. Why did she have to be perverted? I heard Kishinuma laughing.

"Your sister seems nice, a little forward but, nice!" He said. Oh good, she didn't scare him off. Note to self: Never let her meet Mochida-kun.

"Shall we start on our plan?" I asked. He nodded. We have a month that should be more than enough time. Nothing can stop me from getting Mochida to be mine...unless I fall for some other guy. Hahaha that won't happen, I think!

 **A/N: So, what do you think of my new story. I was gonna wait for this but, I decided I would put it out today. I just went back to school so, that's why I haven't been updating and stuff. I know some of you have read my other story "Corpse Party: St. Ikushima Hospital" and I will be putting out another chapter soon, I just have to replay a certain part of the game. The song I used for Ayumi's ringtone was "Wiggle" by Hello Venus. It's really catchy. I don't own it obviously. Please don't hate because she's obsessed with Satoshi and not Yoshiki. Just bear with me. It needs to be there for the story to make sense! Favourite and/or follow this story. Leave a review! It means a lot.**

 **Peace, Cat1234622!:3**


	2. Different

"Okay, I found this website that tells you how to get a boy to like you," Kishinuma told me.

"Great! What does it say?"

"It says you can dress to impress."

"Can't! We have uniforms," I answered.

"Right, how about good hygiene."

"Who do you think I am?!" I asked angrily. Does he think I smell? Oh no! What if he does! Ahhhhhh!

"I-I don't think you're smelly. I'm just reading the list! Geez!" He answered. Phew! That's a relief!

"You better not!" I teased. He laughed and then smiled. It was nice just to let loose a little bit. At school I'm always soooo high strung and serious being the Class rep and all.

"Here's one! Start up a conversation," Kishinuma exclaimed.

"How do I do that? I'll just get nervous," I sighed.

"You're gonna have to suck it up," he started. "Here's what you do, act normal around him, like don't blush. "Make eye contact but, don't stare. And laugh at what he says even if it's not funny but, make sure it doesn't sound fake. If he makes a joke that applies to you, make a subtle one back."

 _Ring Ring_

Kishinuma's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey."

"..." I couldn't quite make out who was on the other end nor, what they were saying.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there soon."

".."

"Okay, Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was Satoshi he wants me to help him pick out an outfit for the Valentine's Day dance you're throwing," he answered.

"Oh!" I perked up. "Send me a picture!" He rolled his eyes as he started to leave.

"Thanks, I didn't know you would give such great advice!" I said.

"Glad I could help."

"Wait."

He turned around to face me. "Hm?"

"Um, can you ask him what he thinks of me?" I asked shyly.

"Sure I guess." I ran over and hugged him and I don't know why. Maybe it was because he helped me? He blushed again like when I jumped on him. But, nobody was around. Hm, maybe he's getting sick. I let go, also blushing. It was basically a big blush-fest.

"Um, I'll see you at school!" He said quickly and ran out the door. I laughed. It was cute to see him flustered like that. WAIT CUTE?! I meant funny! Hehehe, Ayumi, what's gotten into you!

I shook it off and thought of an idea. I'm going to practise on my sister! Although, that may be awkward. I don't care, it'll be worth it...probably.

...

"So, you're telling me you want me to act like a boy?" Hinoe said.

"Hinoe, please it will really help!"

"Why didn't you ask that boy who was here?"

"He had to go help his friend! Or else I would've," I whined.

"Fine!" She sighed angrily. I didn't want her to be angry with me. I look up to my sister more than anyone else. Oh! I know I can ask her if she wants something. She'll most likely lighten up. Even though I'm her sister, usually her help doesn't come for free.

"To make things fair, how about I do something for you. Anything you want!" I suggested.

" _Anything_ ," she said mischievously. Uh oh! That's not good.

"Yes, anything!" I replied.

"How about you give your blonde friends number?"

"HINOE!"

"Kidding..."

...

Ugh, homework. I mean, I like homework but, I have too many things on my mind. Like what Mochida thinks of me and if Kishinuma is sick or is it something else? I can't concentrate. Maybe I should call Kishinuma and ask? Yeah. I dialled his number. After a few rings he picked up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi! It's me!"

" _Whats up? Are you hurt?"_ He asked worriedly.

I giggled. Kishinuma always worries about me. Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't take care if myself! "Nope! Just calling to ask if you asked Mochida."

"Um," he paused. " _Oh! He said that you're a good friend."_ That's not what I was going for but, I guess it's better than an acquaintance or not liking me at all! "Oh ok," I said disappointedly.

" _..." "You don't seem very happy. How about we go to the cafe and get some Hot Chocolate."_

I guess he sensed that I was upset. Hot Chocolate does sound good right now! "Sure," I answered.

" _How about we meet in 15 minutes?"_

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

" _See you soon!"_

 _"_ Bye!" I said awfully excited. Oooooooo, what am I gonna wear?!"

...

I went through my whole closet. Clothes were on the floor, on my bed, and in random corners. It's just Kishinuma, it's not like I'm trying to impress him. Right?

"UGH!" I said a bit too loud.

"Ayumi, what are you doing?" Hinoe came in my room with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find something to wear! Nothing to worry about heehee!" I said nervously. If she found out I was going out with a boy, I would never hear the end of it.

"Who with?" She raised an eyebrow. Think of something. THINK OF SOMETHING!

"Um, I'm going out with uh, Seiko and Nakashima yeah, to the cafe!" Phew I totally saved it. She didn't look convinced. Maybe I didn't.

"Okay how about, hm?" She walked over to the pink coverup and the white tank top. "This and how about these jeans!"

I nodded. How come I didn't think of that? Good thing we have uniforms! I grabbed and changed. Hinoe was waiting outside for me.

"I did a pretty good job if you ask me!" She said. Man, she can be cocky. I rolled my eyes and looked at the time. Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now.

"I'm almost late. I have to go!" I called as I ran down the stairs.

"Okay, have fun on your date with that blonde boy!" I heard Hinoe yell.

"DAMMIT!"

...

I walked quickly down the street. Thank god that it wasn't that far! As I approached the cafe, I noticed Kishinuma was already there but, talking on the phone. I could just about hear him.

"It's not a date!"

"..."

"No, I don't like her in that way. She's just my friend!"

I frowned. At least I know that he's probably sick. Dammit, I kind of wanted him to like me. I probably shouldn't have got my hopes up. I mean who would like the "Horror Class Rep". Once again, making it seem like I like him. I slapped my head.

"Why are you slapping yourself?"

"Ahhhhhh, what the hell? You know how startled I can get. Jesus!"

"Haha, sorry." He smiled.

"It's fine."

...

"So, you seemed upset that Satoshi thinks you're a good friend," he frowned.

"Yeah. It's just hard liking someone that doesn't like you back. You know?"

"Surprisingly, I do," he said. I lit up. Kishinuma likes someone? I've got to know who!

"Who?!" I asked anxiously.

"Ah ah ah, who said I would tell you?" He replied. It's probably one of our friends if he won't tell me. Seiko? No, he made it clear that he doesn't like her. Mayu? Probably not his type. Me?! Nope, we argue a lot. Naomi? DAMMIT WHY DOES SHE GET ALL THE GUYS! I felt like breaking down then and there.

I crossed my arms. "Hmph, don't tell me then!" I pouted. He just laughed. That kid is going to get it. Why does he keep teasing me? I know the perfect scary story! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem. "Why are you laughing?"

"Your facial expression. Haha, it's really cute!" He said in between laughs. I blushed.

"Stop, teasing me!" I demanded. He just kept laughing.

"Aww, but, it's fun!" After that I just started laughing. He thinks it's fun? Now, that's funny. I guess it's like Seiko and groping people.

The rest of the time we just talked. I learned more about him. His life was pretty interesting being disowned and all. I have a whole new respect for him now. When it was time to go, I felt kind of sad. I was just really enjoying the conversation. I felt like we've gotten closer.

...

I woke up the next morning, ate breakfast blah, blah, blah. The usual. As I was on my way to school, I bumped into a familiar face.

"Ayumi-chan! Hi!"

It was none other than the one and only Seiko Shinohara.

"Hi," I said calmer than she did.

"I know who you like!" She said excitedly. Of course, the first thing she would say. Classic! "I'm glad my Ayumi is all grown up," she squeezed my butt. Now, I know how Nakashima feels!

"AHHHH, Seiko! Are you assaulting me now."

"Yup!"

"Anyways Seiko who is it that I like?"

"Mochida-kun!"

"How did you know?"

"Seiko knows all!" She waved her hands in a weird manner. God, this girl is whacked.

"Yaaaaaaa. We should probably get going, don't wanna be late!" I said wanting to get out of this conversation. If she found out about my plan with Kishinuma-kun, that would be bad. I started running, Seiko following. We ran into the school and to classroom 2-9.

...

Our friends were all gathered around Morishige's desk. Mayu was of course, the first one to greet us.

"Seiko, Ayumi, Hi!" She greeted.

"Sorry we're late. We got caught up in a conversation," I explained.

"Yeah, about how Ayumi has finally become a woman!" Seiko added unnecessarily.

"SEIKO!" Why did she have to say it like that? Who even told her anyways? Kishinuma! I glared at him. He just put up his arms in defence, mouthing "It wasn't me".

"I don't mean in that way. I meant that she likes-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"EW, did you just lick me?!" I said taking my hand off her mouth.

"Yup! Yum, tastes like strawberries!" She answered.

...

At lunch we went to our usual table at the Cafeteria. Today, I was going to start the plan.

"So, Satoshi how's Yuka doing?" Kishinuma asked him.

"Good, but, I still have to bribe her with Rock Candy!" He answered. I laughed. Mayu also laughed but, I laughed harder. Harder than I was supposed to!

"What's her favourite flavour?" I asked him, joining the conversation.

"Grape I-"

"Oh my gosh! Mine too!" I said excitedly.

"That's a coincidence," he replied.

...

The rest of the school week I made conversation, and wore a little bit of makeup. But, every time I tried to talk to him alone or with Seiko, Mayu, Kishinuma or Morishige, he would always bring up Nakashima. Oh! Kishinuma and I are also pretty close. Every time we hung out, I started to like him even more. Maybe, if Mochida doesn't work out, I could like him. WAIT WHAT?!

Anyways, he came and helped me with the plan all week. He also helped me make chocolates for Mochida-kun. I'm waiting for the right moment to give it to him, though. Today, since it was Saturday I thought I would go to the park. I would've invited Kishinuma-kun but, he was with Mochida. Eventually I decided to go alone.

...

At the park I saw two people talking. One looked like Mochida! What if he was actually with Nakashima instead of Kishinuma and he was just covering up for him? I need to get closer! So, I walked a little behind them, just enough to see who it was. Oh, it was just Kishinuma. I could also hear, so I listened.

"Do you know why Shinozaki is acting weird around me?" Mochida asked Kishinuma.

"Why are you asking me this?" He replied.

"You guys, seem close!"

"I honestly don't know." Phew, he didn't tell him.

"Oh, thanks anyways," Mochida said. Ah, always so polite. "Anyways I should probably get going!"

"Where are you going so early?" He's probably going back to his house to, hang out with Yuka.

"To Naomi's!" He said happily. Those two words broke my heart. Nakashima's? Of course! I wanted to get out of there quickly. So, I ran to the nearest bench, tears falling out of my eyes. I sniffled.

"Why are you crying Shinozaki?" That voice! How did he know I was here!

"I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Mo-Mochida!" I cried.

"Oh...Is it because he's going to Nakashima's?" Kishinuma asked me sadly.

I nodded. "I'm so, jealous of her! She gets everyone!" I yelled in anger.

"Shhhhh, calm down. Everyone is an over statement." He said rubbing my back.

"Maybe? It just hurts."

"I know how you feel!" Right! That mystery girl. I wonder why he doesn't just confess to her? Like the worst she could say would be "No". Yet, how could a two letter word hurt so much?

"Right. I forgot!"

"Just keep trying. And if he doesn't see how great you are, find someone else!" He said, giving me his handkerchief. Our hands accidentally touched, and my stomach grew butterflies. He didn't seem to notice it. I blushed but, eventually used it and blew my nose. It's weird, what he said was something my sister would say! "Anyways, I'd hate to leave you in this state but, my sister is coming over soon!"

"It's okay, go ahead I'll be fine!" I said waving him off. After he left I just sat there thinking. Why do I like someone who only views me as a friend? But, why can't I shake him off? And why did touching Kishinuma's hand for a split second make me feel that way? All questions for later. Right now, I have to find someone who could help me!


	3. Figuring It Out Part 1

**"** _Hello!"_

"Hi, Mayu!" I said.

" _What's up?_ " She asked me.

"Nothing, I just have a couple questions, that maybe you can help me with!" I replied. I needed to figure out my feelings and _FAST!_

" _Okay shoot!"_

"Well, I went to the park today and I saw Kishinuma-kun and Mochida talking so, I went closer to listen to what they were saying," I explained the whole story blah, blah, blah. "And I accidentally touched Kishinuma-kun's hand and I felt sparks! What does that mean?"

 _"It could honestly mean nothing. Just your feelings toying with you. I'd say, test it out and then you'll know for sure!"_ Mayu suggested!

"Thanks, YOU ARE a life saver!" I sighed out.

" _Glad I could help. I'll talk to you later, me and Shig-nii are going to practise our romance play for Valentine's Day!"_

"Okay, bye!"

" _Bye!"_

I hung up the phone. Now, I have to test my feelings out to know for sure! I made a list of things I should look for.

1\. See if Mochida flatters me.

2\. See if Kishinuma flatters me.

3\. "Accidentally" touch Kishinuma to see, if any butterflies appear in my stomach.

That's all I have but, it's enough for now!

...

On Monday, I was lost in thought. The first half of the day I didn't really pay attention much. It was like my feelings were the first priority!

"Ayumi...Ayumi...AYUMI!"

"Huh, what?"

My friends laughed at me.

"Class Rep, what's on your mind? Your pretty out of it!" Nakashima giggled. She was right, I am out of it. I blame Mochida and Kishinuma for that!

"She's probably just thinking about how much she-" I kicked Kishinuma in the shin before this went any further.

"Are you going to finish your sentence?" Seiko winked. Ugh, why does she have to know who I like!

"Nah, I'd rather not get kicked again," he answered.

"I'll make you finish your sentence if its the last think I DO!" She screamed the last part in my ear as she backed away from our table, dramatically. Mayu giggled at Seiko's actions. She almost spit out her milk all over Morishige.

"Suzumoto, calm down! You're gonna spit that everywhere!" Mochida warned her. She swallowed and then burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Morishige inquired.

"Shinohara, is just so hilarious!" She answered.

"Or she's just mentally unstable," Kishinuma added. I could agree with that, for sure!

...

At the end of the day, everyone stayed at the classroom to help me clean. Yui-Sensei had to go get her cat, Monet her shots, so as Class Rep, I offered to say and clean. When my friends heard they decided to help me.

"Psssst, Kishinuma!" I whispered to him.

"What?" He answered out loud.

"Shhh! I need you to do something."

"Okay, and that would be?"

"Can you tell Mochida to do something that would flatter me?" I needed to see if Mochida still made me feel fireworks. He rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Okay. Just act sad!" Sad? Oh, he wants Mochida to see that I'm sad and then he'll come over and cheer me up. I put on my best upset face. He walked over to his best friend, and pointed near me. Soon after, Mochida walked near me. I sniffled. He turned his head to look at me.

"Shinozaki? Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm upset because you guys, came to help me. I feel bad," I answered. It wasn't the best answer but, it was the only thing I could come up with.

"That's no reason to cry. That's what friends are for right?!" He smiled. There goes my stomach, exploding like an explosive! So, those feelings are still there. CHECK!

"Hey, guys I'm gonna go try to find Seiko!" Mayu said and walked out of the room. Hm, that sounded suspicious I better go check it out.

...

I walked out into the hallway and I saw Seiko talking to Mayu. So, i went over behind the vending machine and eavesdropped. I really need to stop that! Anyways, I could hear what they were talking about.

"I can't tell you!" Mayu said loudly to her.

"C'mon, if you don't, I'll tell Morishige you like him!" Seiko threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You wanna bet!"

"Okay, fine I'll tell you, but, you can't tell him or anyone else."

"Yay!" Seiko yelled. God, she's so loud. Mayu leaned over and whispered something in Seiko's ear then, she jumped for joy.

"THE SHIP HAS SAILED! WHOO HOO!" She yelled. What ship? What did Mayu tell her?! Who's "him"? So many questions, that need answers!

 **A/N: You probably thought this story was dead. HA YOU WERE WRONG! The reason I haven't been updating is because, I have school, and my Internet was down on the weekend, and then I had to catch up on some stuff. Anyway, this chapter was short, but, I will have a part 2 of this chapter hopefully up soon. Leave a review of what you thought!**

 **Peace, Cat1234622!:3**


	4. Figuring It Out Part 2

**Later**

Cleaning that classroom was hard work! To make matters worse Mayu told Seiko something and I think I know what! The only way to find out...pay a little visit to the Shinohara household. Of course, I need Hinoe to drive me because it's too far.

"HINOE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She came rushing up the stairs.

"What?! I have a client, I'm a little busy!"

"I need you to drive me to Seiko's house."

"Well, I can't!" She said.

Darn it, now, who's gonna take me to see her? Wait, isn't Mayu going to her house today!? That's perfect I'll ask if I can't join and she'll have no choice but, to take me! HAHAHAHA!

...

 _"Wow, Ayumi-chan you've been calling me a lot lately! What's up?"_

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you could pick me up and take me to Seiko's house, considering you're already going?

 _"Sure I can, I'll pick you up right now!"_

"Really Thanks!" Perfect my plans in motion! What's with me and plans all of a sudden?

 _"No problem byeeeee!"_ She hung up. Well, time to get ready. I put on my jeans and my orange hoodie then, got my socks and shoes on. Next thing I knew Mayu's mom was honking the horn and it was time to leave.

...

Seiko opened the door, and looked surprised to see me.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Ayumi along!"

"No not at all! I have some business to ask her about anyways!" Seiko said with her evil cat grin plastered on her face. Uh oh! That's never a good sign, the last time she made that face, she pushed me into Naomi who fell into Mochida and almost kissed him. I didn't really notice because I was really mad at Seiko, but, Morishige gave me the picture, it was a sad moment in my life! "C'mon my siblings won't be home until later, we have the whole house," she added.

We walked up into her room, it was purple and had a lot of...magazines, _wink wink._

"Okay, so Ayumi, I wanted to ask you about your _mixed_ feelings!" Seiko said.

"Um okay, I mean I don't really have mixed feelings but, alright," I said casually.

"Is it true that you might like Kishinuma-kun?" WHAT?

"Seiko, I told you not to say anything?!" Mayu yelled at Seiko.

"Ah ah ah, you said not to tell Kishinuma himself."

Mayu sighed in defeat. I couldn't believe she told someone, let alone Seiko! I'm so mad, I could kiss Morishige right in front of her, but that would be too weird. Yeah, bad idea!

"Ayumi-chan, please forgive me, she threatened me!" Mayu cried, breaking me out of my thoughts on revenge. Threatened? Ahhhh, she probably said she would tell Morishige, Mayu likes him romantically!

"SEIKO!" I yelled angrily. "I can't believe you would threat-"

"Listen I can help you!"

"I'm listening."

"You said, you can't figure out your feelings, am I correct?" Seiko asked. Wow, she just became like a professional.

"Yeah!" I answered curiously.

"Well, Valentines Day he'll probably ask you!"

"Yeah!" Mayu agreed cheerfully.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Why would he ask me out? Ooooooo, that makes me excited!

"Look, you're so oblivious, he obviously likes you!" Seiko yelled, angrily...not really angry because everyone knows Seiko never gets mad but, like a jokingly angry.

"I think you're mistaken?" Oh, I hope she isn't!

"No no he does!" Mayu added into the conversation. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T THINK HE LIKES ME?!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed happily, I don't think I could ever be more happy in my entire life!

"Yup, you like him!" Seiko and Mayu said at the same time.

The rest of the day we hung out and talked about the dance. I don't even care about Mochida anymore! Him and Naomi belong together after all! I just need to focus on getting Kishinuma-kun to be brave and ask me out.

 **A/N: AWWWWW YASSSSS FAVE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! SO, YEAH IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY. But, I swear they will get longer, just really wanted to update this story. Thanks for 14 reviews, it means so much! So, keep leaving them they make my day!**

 **Peace, Cat1234622:3**


	5. Patience Is A Virtue

The next morning I woke up SUPER happy! It's exactly two weeks before the dance, EEEEEEEEEEP! I can't wait! Sadly, I don't have a date...yet. I'm waiting for Kishinuma to ask me out, but HOW?! He probably thinks I don't like him in that sense! OH NO, WHAT IF SOMEONE ASKS HIM BEFORE HE ASKS ME! Calm down, clam down, that probably won't happen, right? Okay, I need to bring in reinforcements.

...

"HINOE!" I yelled. She ran up the stairs.

"I already told you, I won't help you get that Mochida kid, to like you!" She hissed.

"No, I need your help...with someone else," I said quietly.

"It sounded like you said you need my help with someone else?"

"Because I did!"

So, who's the new lucky fellow! Oooh, is it that blonde boy?" Oh my god, she's obsessed with me liking Kishinuma-kun!

"Why do you just, assume and yes," I answered, here comes the scream!

"AHHHHHHHHHH I KNEW IT, I CALLED THAT YESSSSSSS!"

 _Ding Dong_

The reinforcements must be here! I walked down the stairs casually even though, I was so excited!

...

"Okay, so what did you guys think of?" I asked. Mayu and Seiko said they had something planned. I assume it's something good because they brought a board with a plan on it. It was...weird.

"Alright so, Seiko and I decided it would be a good idea to ask Yuka to convince him to ask you!" Mayu said excitedly.

"Yeah he won't be able to resist the cuteness!" Seiko added while squishing her face, once again she's something else!

"How would that even work?" Hinoe asked.

"Simple! I'm gonna talk to her and he'll fall for it!" Mayu answered.

"He's a guy though!" Hinoe argued.

"Listen, Kishinuma is a sucker for cute things. One time, I asked him to do something and he wouldn't do it but, then I asked Yuka to talk to him and he did it! That's why she would be perfect!" Seiko explained.

"I guess," Hinoe finally agreed.

...

"So, Yuka is coming after school to talk to him!" Mayu said excitedly.

"That's great!" I agreed.

"You have to eavesdrop eh, Ayumi?" Seiko said.

"Yeah I guess!"

"You know I would but, I have a hair appointment and Naomi is coming with me!" Seiko explained. Of, course if Naomi is involved she would do anything. I swear she likes her more than a friend...if you catch my drift.

"And I have drama club today!"

"That's alright, I would rather do it by myself, anyways," I assured them.

"Do what by yourself?" Uh, oh...that's Nakashima! I can't tell her, I have to make something up.

"Um uh, clean the classroom after school...yeah clean the classroom!" I answered. Phew!

"Oh okay, I would help you but, I have a hair appointment with Seiko!" Nakashima said. Wow, I didn't think she even liked me! I guess she doesn't hate me like I thought!

"I don't mind, I hate it when people go out of they're way for me!" Which is true, I really do hate being pitied.

"Well have fun, I gotta go, Satoshi wanted to ask me something! Bye!" And with a wave she left. Looks like Mochida is going to the dance with Nakashima, good for her, I know she wanted that! I smiled, on the other hand Seiko didn't look as pleased.

"Seiko, are you okay?" Mayu asked her.

Seiko perked up and put on a smile. "Oh yeah, Suzume, I'm fine. It's just that I wanted to go with Naomi, you know 'cause we're best friends and all." She frowned, I felt bad for her, she didn't have anyone to go with! I have an idea.

"Hey Seiko, how about you can be in charge of the dance!" I said excitedly. That would be perfect, she could be in charge of pictures and making sure everything goes to plan!

"AHHHHHH CAN I, CAN I?"

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Seiko screamed...unsurprisingly.

...

"Ayumi said I can be in charge of the dance!" Seiko announced to everyone at our table.

"Really, why would she trust you with that kind of job?" Morishige questioned.

"Shut up four eyes!" Seiko whined. Everyone laughed except Morishige, he just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, who are your dates to the dance?" Seiko asked. Oh my gosh, she wants to know everyone's! I hope she doesn't say anything! Or hint to it!

I whispered, "Seiko why are you asking that?" She just shrugged in response.

"Ooooooo, Morishige asked me the other day!" Mayu replied. I spit all over the table. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY DIDN'T I HEAR OF IT?!

"Hehe, Shinozaki what happened?" Nakashima laughed. I shrugged. "It just came out!"

Mochida was about to say something when I excused myself from the table. "Excuse me while I go wash up," I said.

I walked out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. Why did I excuse myself? Good question, glad you asked! Because if Satoshi announced that him and Naomi are going to the dance together, and I looked happy, Kishinuma would get suspicious! I need to talk to Yui-Sensei ASAP.

I burst through the door. "YUI-SENSEI!" I yelled so loud she jumped up and fell out of her chair.

"Shinozaki don't scare me like that!" She scolded. "What is that you want? You never yell that loud, even when Kishinuma doesn't listen to you!"

"Speaking of the devil that's what I wanted to talk you about!"

"Oh no, did he confess? I told that kid not too!" She replied.

"Um no bu-"

"Forget I said anything...carry on," she interrupted.

"Ahem, anyways..." I took a big breath, "Well, you see I really like Kishinuma and I don't want him to know but, I want to go to the dance with him, but damn Seiko asked everyone who their dates are, and I swear Mochida was going to announce he was going with Nakshima and I didn't want Kishinuma to see the expression on my face!" I explained really quickly.

She didn't said anything for a good 10 seconds. "Um, could you repeat that?" She asked.

I repeated the whole thing. "Well, I say just, wing it!"

"No."

"Fine, how about asking Seiko!"

"She started this whole problem, Yui-Sensei!" I whined.

"Okay, just wait it out you still have what...about two weeks!"

"Oh alright, I guess!" I said disappointedly. I don't wanna wait! I can't wait!

...

It's finally the end of the day, I was about to leave when Nakashima approached me.

"Shinozaki-San! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home! I'm exhausted!" Gym class was ruff, I mean for everyone else.

"I thought you were going to clean the classroom?" She questioned. SHIT, I TOLD HER THAT DIDN'T I? I can't say I was lying, she may not like me if I tell her!

"Oh yeah I totally forgot, I'll get to that!" I lied through my teeth.

"Oh have fun with Kishinuma-Kun!" She said as she ran to catch up with Seiko. Wait Kishinuma is cleaning the classroom! What the hell?! Oh Yuka, I better run!

...

I got to the classroom but, Yuka walked out just as I was coming. "YUKA!"

"Oh hi, Ayumi-Chan!" She smiled. Aw, she was so cute!

"Hi, so what were you doing in there?" I asked as if I knew nothing.

"Oh you know...business!" She said and winked. She skipped away. I laughed and walked through the door. He greeted me as he saw me.

"Shinozaki? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, I thought you would need help?" I batted my eyelashes. Oh, now I look stupid.

"No!" He paused. "Hey, since everyone of our friends has a date to the dance, I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He asked casually. AHHHHHHHH! THIS US WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, AND THE WAY HE SAID IT SO CASUALLY MADE IT CUTER! I got my composure back.

"Yeah sure that would be cool!"

 **A/N: YESSHHHHHHH! FINALLY GOT THE THIS CHAPTER DONE. Only two chapters remaining! I can't believe it's almost over. Well, I have a plan. Would you like me to tell you? No? That's too bad... Anyways when I finish A Helping Hand, I'm going to start a new series and update 61 Clues. I'm getting my shit together, are you proud? Thanks for all your support and because of that I'm gonna add in an extra chapter.**

 **Peace, Cat1234622:3**


	6. AN (Not that important but read anyway)

**A/N: Hi! I know I haven't been updating recently and that's what I'm here to talk about... I'm quitting! Just kidding! I'm actually not, but on a serious note the real reason is because I don't really know how to keep a schedule. Plus, I've been devoting my time to something else. (If you look at my bio you could probably figure it out XD) I will try to get something up sometime this week. I just wanted to make this because you probably though I died again. Key word: Again! So keep being awesome and supportive!**

 **Peace, Cat1234622:3**


	7. Shopping, WOOHOO!

When I got home, I screamed as loud as a could. Thank god no one was home! I had to call Seiko and Mayu but, why call them when we could meet at the mall to get our dresses. There was only a week until the dance and I still haven't gotten my dress, and as far as I know they haven't either!

...

"Wow, this mall is sooooooo big!" Mayu squealed.

"You've never been here before?" I asked.

"Well yeah but, it got renevated remember."

"Oh Yeeaahhhhh!" Seiko agreed.

"Anyways the real point we are here is because we need to pick out dresses!" I pointed out. Mayu and Seiko nodded in agreement. I'm surprised they didn't get their dresses yet!

...

We walked through the mall...silently...almost too silently! Suddenly Seiko spoke up.

"Say Ayumi-chan... why were you so keen on coming to the mall?" Seiko smirked. Is she a mind reader I think she knows!

"Yeah, I mean you didn't mention it until like 20 minutes ago?" Mayu agreed.

"Because KISHINUMA FINALLY ASKED ME OUT!" I squealed.

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed. "WHEN?!"

"Just before I left school!"

Seiko was so close to fainting that it wasn't funny. She stood there stunned. "Uh Seiko, earth to Seiko!" Mayu tried to get her attention...it didn't work.

"Well," I started, "I guess I'll have to find myself a new host for the dance since this one is functioning properly."

"What?! You can't do that!" She yelled angrily. I actually couldn't do that because its already set that she's in charge so I guess she was right.

"Okay we have to get out dresses now! I have drama practise for the Valentines Play in 2 hours," Mayu whined.

"Oh okay let's go!"

...

We wandered the mall for half an hour before we found a store. The store that looked the best was _Fantasy,_ the dresses looked amazing...like something out of a Fantasy. I just got it!

"O M G, look at these dresses and only a hundred dollars," Mayu said looking at a pink dress with a lot of sparkles. "I'm totally getting this one!"

I wandered away trying to find a dress but, I couldn't find one that fit. All the ones that I likes were to big! You're probably like you're a teenager, why wouldn't it fit you? Well, I have a very small figure only being 4'11. That's not even average!

"Ayumi-chan what about you?" Seiko asked.

"Oh uh, no there's none that I like!" I lied.

"Oh well, I got myself a dress, why don't you take a look?" She pulled out a blue dress that went down to her knees and was flowy. It was beautiful. But, I would think she would get a dresses that showed as much skin as possible...no offence.

"Its pretty. I think it will suit you!"

"Since Suzume and I already have our dresses we need to find you one."

...

We checked every single store and there were none! The worst part was that the mall was closing in 15 minutes! Mayu had already left a while ago. I sat on the bench. "It's hopeless! I'll never find a dress!" I sighed in defeat.

Seiko jumped up. "I'm sure you'll find one, and Kishinuma won't care what you wear!"

"I know...well I better get home!" I waved and left the mall.

...

My sister was waiting on the couch for me with a smile on her face.

"So, what dress did you get?!" She asked excitedly.

"I didn't get one!" I said.

"What? But you went to the mall for that reason right?"

"Yeah, none of them fit me!"

She thought for a minute and then ran up stairs. A few minutes later she came back.

"How about this?" Hinoe held up a red dress that ended just above my knee. It had a heart in the middle made of what seemed like diamonds. It was...stunning. It was perfect especially for Valentines Day!

"For me?" I asked.

"Yep! I bought it when I was in high school but, sadly it was way too small." She smiled. I ran over and hugged her, I was saved! I can't wait to send a picture to Mayu, Seiko and Nakashima!

...

I put on my dress and took a mirror selfie...don't judge. I went on the girls group chat and send the picture.

 _A: Look at my dress my sister gave me!_

 _S: Oh GUUUURRRRLL!_

 _M: OMG so pretty :)_

 _N: You are gonna blow everyone away with that dress!_

 _A: Really?_

 _N: Yeah!;)_

 _S: You have to show Yui-Sensei!_

 _A: Yeah I'll show her tomorrow!_

 _M: Why would she need to show Sensei?_

 _S: I may have told her about the dress issue:/_

 _M: Oh K. Well guys the dance is in a week so I better practise my moves ttyl!_

 _Mayu is offline_

 _S: And I need to put Yuu to bed! Gn;)_

 _Seiko is offline_

 _N: So, Shinozaki I heard you're going with Kishinuma to the dance._

 _A: How did You know!?_

 _N: Seiko has a big mouth, like really big Lol_

 _A: That much I knew and yeah I am._

 _N: THAT'S SO AWESOME! Anyways I should probably get going..._

 _A: Okay bye!_

I closed my phone and put it on my nightstand. Today overall was a good day: Kishinuma FINALLY asked me to the dance and I got my dress! Eeeeek a week until the dance I can't even wait.

...

The next morning I got to school early considering I had to go over something's with Seiko about being the dance director, she learned the ropes pretty quickly. Plus, she gave me some advice.

"So are you gonna confess to him?" She asked out of the blue.

"WHAT? I answered loudly. I couldn't do that, I don't wanna ruin our friendship.

"Yeah, you're going to the dance together and you like each other, what could go wrong?"

"Um...our friendship could disappear," I made hand motions to prove my point more.

"Fine then don't!" Seiko huffed. I rolled my eyes. Maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll think about it. To be honest I'll probably do it, what have I got to lose anymore! It's settled I'll do it at the dance. And if it goes wrong then he doesn't deserve! Hopefully it goes right!

 **A/N: Sup, so I finally decided to update because I got bored with life. Just kidding, but, seriously I was thinking of taking a break then, I was like nah! So anyways, there is going to be one more chapter after this and then, I'm making a new story (once again Ayushiki, I'm sorry). I'm not gonna tell you the plot or the name because its a surprise but, not really. And I'm gonna make an extra chapter! Make sure you leave a review!**

 **Peace, Cat1234622:3**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**A/N:** Hello (it's me XD, jk I'm not gonna try to fit in with the English songs you people listen too). Okay, so the last authors note chapter I made, I said that I was taking a break. I think it's more of an hiatus though. I really lost interest in Corpse Party because of the Bangtan Boys... I still like it just not as much. I'll probably get bored with the life that I don't have and get back into it! So basically I won't be on here for a little while longer. I hate when I start something and don't finish it. I'M REALLY SORRY, I PERFECTLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT ME TO CURL UP IN A HOLE WITH MY JIN POSTER AND DIE! Once again very friggin' sorry!

Peace out, Cat1234622!:3


	9. UPDATE ON MY LIFE

HELLO! Hi, how are you? I'm just swell, so I know it's been awhile but my k-pop obsession has gotten worse. When I last updated, I'm pretty sure I liked two bands... well now I like about 29. It's gotten to that point in life where I don't even have a list because there's too many biases. I also have two ultimate's which I don't even think is allowed (?) Anyways, I still haven't gotten back into Corpse Party even though I'd really like to. The fandom is pretty nice- way calmer than being an EXO-L and being in other k-pop fandoms. I have one day of school left until it's summer so I'm hoping to finish my story sometime soon. I REALLY HOPE I CAN GET BACK INTO THIS FRIGGIN ANIME/GAME! Now, here's a quick question: do you like k-pop, if your answer is yes, who's your favourite group and ultimate bias?

SORRY FOR MY FANGIRL-NESS, GOODBYE!


End file.
